Forgive and Let Go
by whateverforever12
Summary: Just a quick One Shot between Stef and Mariana after vigil in the Hospital. Fluff. Sorry for a bad summary!


**This is set between 1x09 and 1x10. I felt like this is something that would have been cute.**

"Does it hurt?" Jesus questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, there is a bullet inside of me." Stef answered sarcastically, giving him a small smile.

Lena glared at her. The idea of a bullet inside of Stef made her uneasy as it is, and her joking about it made it worse.

"No, no. It hurts a little bit, but I'll be fine." Stef answered again, reaching over to grab Lena's hand in an effort to apologize and reassure her at the same time.

Stef glanced around the room as her children filled her in on what was going on in their lives, but wasn't surprized that her most talkative child was a lot quieter than normal. She didn't want to bring all the attention to her, so instead she addressed her other observation.

"Where are Callie and Jude?"

"They insisted on just waiting. I think they feel as though they're intruding." Lena answered.

Stef sighed. "Well when you guys go out there tell them that I'd love to see them too."

After a little while, Lena stood up.

"How about we go get something to eat and let mom get some rest."

Lena bent over and kissed Stef's cheek, and Brandon, Jesus and Mariana all took turns hugging their mom. Stef took hold of Mariana's hand, telling her to just hang back a second. Lena turned back, and Stef just nodded at her to go, signaling that she wanted a moment with Mariana.

"You've been very quiet today, Miss Thing." Stef began.

Mariana shrugged.

"You haven't looked me in they eyes once today and I really do miss those pretty brown eyes of yours." Stef tried.

Mariana didn't answer.

"Did I do something?" Stef questioned.

"You didn't do anything. I just can't look at you because if I do then..." Mariana's voice began to crack.

Stef quickly reached her hand to Mariana's, squeezing it tight.

"Baby-" Stef tried before getting cut off by Mariana.

"Don't say it isn't my fault because it is. This is all my fault."

"Mariana, if I'm remembering correctly, I don't think that you were in that house with a gun. This isn't your fault." Stef continued.

"I got in contact with Ana behind your backs and I got Jesus involved and I told you he was there and he wasn't there and then you went in there because of that and almost died and now you're here and it's all because of me." Mariana argued in one breath, sniffling and wiping her eyes as well.

"I also went in there without a vest on." Stef reminded.

"Because _I_ told you Jesus was there." Mariana argued back.

"Mariana, look at me." Stef demanded.

Mariana looked up, her tears about ready to spill over onto her cheeks.

"We can't change what happened, but if we keep thinking and blaming, we are never going to get past it. This was not _one _person's fault. I know you were scared, but I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here to embarrass you until I'm fat, old and gray. You are my heart, love, and not even this little bullet can change how much I love you."

"I just, I don't want you to change your minds." Mariana responded.

"Nothing in the world could make us change our minds. We're not just going to...hand you over into the system because of an accident." Stef assured.

Mariana wiped the tears off of her cheeks and gave no response.

"Come here." Stef said, scooting over and patting the space next to her on the bed.

Mariana gave her a skeptical look.

"You won't hurt me I promise. Mama sometimes climbs in with me." Stef said, noticing the questioning and concerned look on her fifteen year old's face.

Mariana slowly but surely made her way over to the bed and carefully climbed in, trying to avoid any and all wires.

"Do you remember when you were 6 and you fell off the monkey bars at the park and fractured your wrist?" Stef asked.

"Yea." Mariana responded, confused on where this was going.

"And all you wanted while we waited in the emergency room was for me and Mama to lay with you? Because if we were there, the scary "boo-boo-gie monster" couldn't get to you?" Stef continued.

Mariana let out a small chuckle. "Yes."

"Well this time, I need my Mariana to lay here with me and scare away all the boo-boo-gie monsters so I can get some sleep." Stef replied, slowly wrapping her arm around Mariana, pulling her closer to her side.

"We love you. I love you. Never forget that, my love."


End file.
